At the Festival
by lobster-nin02
Summary: Random IbikiOC oneshot that I made.Cho is Ibiki's old teammate and the Sakura Festival is coming soon. Put the pieces together . R&R please!


**I do not own Naruto.**

**I did this in a long time ago. So it's probably crappy.**

**I'll have the newest chapters of my stories up soon.**

**All of Kohona was busy. It was spring and the Sakura Festival was going to be tomorrow. But as the 27-year-old jounin, Cho Kasshoku, walked down the street, watching people put up decorations and doing last minute shopping for kimonos, she didn't care about the festival. Why do you say? Because she hasn't gone to the festival in ten years, since she was a chunnin. And she doesn't plan on going for a looooong time.**

**Well, that's about to change.**

**It is now 2:00pm and Cho was in the forest training. She was working on her taijustsu by throwing punches and kicks to imaginary enemies. She had been doing this for some time until she felt someone watching her from behind. She already knew who it was, even before he showed himself.**

**"Ibiki, what are you doing here?" Cho said still training with her back to him.**

**"Just wanted to see how you were doing. We haven't talked in a while," the interrogator said nonchalantly.**

**She stayed silent, still punching until she did a high kick and Ibiki stepped in front of you and stopped it.**

**"How about we do some sparring."**

**This made Cho stop and stare at him incredulously. "You never could beat me at taijustsu, even when we were gennin, so why do you think this time will be different?"**

**He smiled slowly, which made Cho get a little apprehensive, and he said, "Well, then if you're so confident, why don't we make a wager?"**

**This immediately peaked your interest. "So what are we betting here?"**

**Ibiki knew he had her hook, line and sinker. Cho was never one to back down from a bet. "Well, you can choose what I have to do if you win, but if I win then you have to go to the Sakura Festival tomorrow. **_**With me.**_

**A scowl formed on Cho's face, "Well, if we're gonna play like that, then if I win you have to go to the festival with Rebecca."**

**Ibiki's face paled. Rebecca was a younger chunnin who had a major crush on Ibiki. And he **_**hated**_** her.**

**After a moment, he finally said, "Fine then, the first one who is pinned for ten seconds loses."**

**"Good"**

**So the fight began**

**It's been ten minutes since the beginning of the fight and Cho and Ibiki haven't given each other an inch. After a kick from Ibiki that Cho dodged by jumping up into the air, did the end seem in sight.**

**As Cho was in the air, Ibiki tackled her, and she fell on her back on the ground. He quickly pinned her, but it was hard because Cho was trying to squirm her way out of his hold. **

**"7…8…9…"**

**Cho was now using all her strength to get him off, but since he was heavier, it was futile.**

**"10. I win." Ibiki stood up, breathing heavily.**

**Cho stood up, head hanging low. "How the hell did I lose to you of all people? Man, now I have to go to that damned festival," she muttered. **

**Ibiki looked slightly disturbed by what she said. "Aww, I'm not that bad, and why do you hate that festival so much?"**

**"That's none of your concern." Cho snapped green eyes filled with angry fire, "Pick me up at 7." And with that, she left the clearing in a poof of swirling leaves.**

**Her unusual reaction was making Ibiki think. **_**Why did she get so angry when he raised the subject? Cho usually never snapped at anyone, so what was the problem? Well, looks like I have some work to do tomorrow**_**, Ibiki thought before heading home.**

**It's the night of the Sakura Festival, and Cho was waiting for Ibiki to come. For some reason, she felt uncomfortable going to a festival in so long, let alone with someone.**

_**Knock, knock**_

**You opened the door and low and behold it's Ibiki. He opened his mouth to say something, but all he did was stare at what you were wearing: a pink kimono with brown butterflies on it, with a **_**really**_** low neckline.**

**You stepped out of the house and shut the door before you said, "Ibiki, put your eyes back in your head, before I make you."**

**He shook his head and said, "Well, umm you look really nice tonight, Cho. This is for you." He put a sukura blossom in her hair. "Now shall we?" he put his arm out and she took it.**

**LATER **

**After going to some booths, and Ibiki won Cho a teddy bear, and they were sitting on a hill so they could get a good view of the upcoming firework show. They were under a sakura tree and the beautiful blossoms were falling softly on the ground around them.**

**Ibiki brushed a sakura petal off of Cho's brown haired head, and she leaned her head on his shoulder and said, "I had a really nice time tonight… thank you."**

**Ibiki finally thought that now was the time to ask some questions. "Cho, why did you not want to come here?"**

**She flinched as if someone branded her skin with hot metal. "No reason, I just didn't want to go."**

"**Bull shit, Cho. Stop thinking you can dupe me, and just tell me the truth already." He wrapped his arm around her waist, and stared at her compellingly, almost willing her to speak.**

**She sighed and said hesitantly, "Ten years ago, on the night of this festival, I went out as usual to have fun. My mother said I had to be back before the fireworks, but I stayed out, thinking she wouldn't find out. When I finally got home, my house was ablaze, and it collapsed on its foundation as I heard my mother and little brother screaming for help. Since then I never came here, fearing that something bad would happen again." Silent streams of tears were falling faintly. **

**He was stunned. He knew he mother died ten years ago, but he didn't know how her mother died, for he was on a mission at the time.**

**After a little while, her crying slowed and she said, "I'm sorry for crying, I didn't mean to, I just-" she stopped as she felt a calloused hand wiping away her tears and gently tilt her head up.**

**"Shhhh, it's alright. I understand, it's okay," Ibiki said soothingly.**

**Cho looked into his eyes and saw something she hadn't seen in a long time, compassion and love. **

**And as their heads moved closer and closer until their lips touched, the flamboyant fireworks started, firing off a heart. And somehow it all seemed right in their world.**

Yeah, I know its super fluffy but whatever.


End file.
